1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a gamma correction apparatus, and more particularly to a gamma correction apparatus capable of avoiding an electrostatic discharge (ESD) effect and a memory process defect.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current age in which the technological development changes with each passing day, the gamma correction has been widely applied to various image display occasions so that the image display effect satisfies the mental percipience of the human's visual feeling. When the gamma correction has to be performed on an original image frame, a corresponding output gray-scale level gray_out is mapped and generated according to a gamma value γ, an input gray-scale level gray_in and a highest gray-scale level gray_max through a predetermined gamma curve, such as
  gray_out  =      gray_max    ×                            (                      gray_in            gray_max                    )                γ            .      
In the current technology, the gamma correction curve is stored in a look-up table. When a gamma correction unit wants to perform the gamma correction, the look-up table is loaded into a memory so that the gamma correction can be performed. However, the data of the look-up table in the memory tends to be influenced by the external interference, such as the electrostatic discharge (ESD) effect, and thus has errors. Thus, the gamma correction effect is deteriorated, or even errors may occur.